I'm Not Sure What I Stand For
by K Mirage
Summary: Dean is trapped in a mystical world that has no escape leaving Sam alone to fight the good fight. However, Sam isn't safe alone and he is too willing to sacrifice for his brother. After Cold Oak but before Dean goes to Hell. Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

The dark hallway seemed to go on forever with each door seeming to mock the hunter for his unwillingness to open them. Dean hadn't opened any of the doors as he continued on his trek through the dimly lit hall. The single light bulbs made islands of light on the carpeted floor that Dean walked through with hesitation. It seemed as if the darkness around the circles of light sucked out all the air out of the room. With each section of light there were two doors on each side of the hallway. The first time Dean encountered them he reached for one handle before pulling his hand away out of fear. He wasn't sure why he feared them but the emotion was so strong and sudden that his only response was to pull away. He then decided that he would continue walking the hallway until he encountered something other than the double doorways every ten feet. However, it seemed as if he's been walking for days and he hasn't come upon anything. Dean stepped out of the circle of light and entered the darkness all ready seeing the next dim light bulb a few feet ahead. He stopped underneath the light and looked up at the slightly swaying light bulb. He reached out and grabbed a hold of it and pulled his hand away from the hotness of it. He turned back the way he came and saw only a row of light islands awaiting him.

He had no idea where he was only knowing that the last thing he remembered was entering the motel room. He must have fell asleep as the only option Dean can think of was that he was asleep. Asleep meant he was dreaming but everything seemed so real. And the dream wasn't changing at all. The same damn doorways that Dean feared to even touch. Dean's thoughts ran through his head for a moment before he came up with a small plan. He bent down and started untying his right boot eventually pulling it off of his foot. He took off his sock and left it hanging off the doorway handle careful enough to not touch it. He slipped his boot back on before stepping to the edge of the light.

"Here goes nothing." He stepped through the barrier and walked into the darkness. He walked straight for the next section of light not even bothering stopping when he saw the doorway had no sock on it. He kept up the pace as the next island's door was also bare giving him hope that he was actually making progress through this endless hallway. He felt his spirits picking up before walking under the next light bulb to stop in shock and anger. There on the door was his sock as if it was waiting for him the whole time. Dean ran his hands through his hair before turning back the way he came.

"What do you want! Show yourself! I know you're there!" He was pretty sure that he was alone but he knew this wasn't a normal dream. He was stuck somewhere and someone brought him here. He was sure that no one would answer him but he was growing frustrated. He needed to escape before he was stuck here forever.

"Sam! Sammy!" His voice echoed and he could have sworn that he heard his voice coming back at him from behind. It scared him to think that this hallway was just a giant circle but he knew that he never turned. Always going straight and never seeing anything different. Dean grabbed the sock out of frustration before taking the time to put it back on. He stood from tying up his boot and looked straight at the door that was in front of him. He knew it was a bad idea but it was the only choice he had right now. He wasn't willing to walk forever through this hallway especially since he just kept coming back to where he started. He reached out and grabbed the handle and the fear surged through him. For a second he thought that walking through the hallway forever wasn't such a bad idea but he knew he needed to get back to reality. He turned the handle and pushed open the door only seeing a bright light come from the open doorway. He took a deep breath before stepping through it hearing the door shut behind him in response. The light started to fade and before he knew it he was standing in the middle of a living room.

"Why are we leaving? The baseball game is tomorrow and I'm going with Andrea." Dean turned at the voice and saw twelve year old Sam storming in pouting up a storm. Sam looked up at him with those puppy dog eyes before turning and looking at someone behind him.

"Because we have a hunt a few states over and we are leaving in one hour." Dean turned at that voice and saw his Dad sitting behind a desk covered with papers. Dean's heart clinched at the sight of his father alive and talking and he took a step forward slowing reaching out. John looked up from the desk and up towards Dean's confused face with a slight frown.

"You okay Dean? Are you sick?" Dean breathed deeply before trying to speak.

"No Sir. I'm okay."

"Good. Now go help your brother pack." Dean turned to see Sam turning away with anger and running straight for the room Dean knew they shared. Dean moved forward thinking this is what he was supposed to see. He came up to the door and opened it seeing Sam sitting on one of the twin beds staring at his hands. Dean closed the door gently and came to sit across from his brother on the other bed occupying the room.

"Um... Not sure what I'm..." Dean started to speak wondering what he was supposed to say but his younger brother interrupted him.

"Why won't Dad let me stay? I can stay here and you guys can come back after the hunt."

"You can't stay here. Dad wants you with us." Sam looked up with those big eyes and Dean saw the anger from them.

"Why? To sit in the car and wait for you guys? I don't get to do anything anyway. Please, Dean. Ask Dad if I can stay. He will listen to you!"

"You know he won't listen to me. We can't leave you here by yourself."

"I'm not a kid Dean. I can take care of myself for a few days."

"I know you can." This conversation was turning to the main one that Dean had with his brother all his life. Dean wasn't sure if he was supposed to go off track and say something new but he wasn't going to risk it. Maybe if he played along he could leave this world behind and finally wake up. Sam let his head fall forward so that he continued staring at his hands. Sam's long hair was hiding his eyes from his brother but Dean knew he was brooding deeply. Dean reached out and put his hand on Sam's shoulder not surprised that Sam shrugged it off.

"Sam." Sam stood from his bed and started grabbing his things to pack. Dean watched him for a minute before trying to speak again.

"Sam. Listen." Sam turned to face him and Dean saw all the anger that a twelve year old could muster against him. Dean flinched back wondering what lead to this conversation for Sam to be so angry.

"No Dean. You listen. I won't be hunting the rest of my life. Right now you guys are allowed to push and pull me any way you want but when I come of age I'm out of here. I'm leaving and I won't look back." And with that Sam turned to the door and slammed it on his way out. Sam's words hurt especially since Dean knew Sam would eventually leave him. Leave him for college and to have a good and safe life for a few years.

"Dean!" His father's voice came from the living room and Dean instinctively stood at the sound. He didn't bother grabbing the duffle bag since he made the decision to leave his family behind in this fantasy world. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do but he wasn't going to live through his life twice. He reached for the door and opened it with a sigh. He walked through to the bright light he encountered before. The door closed behind him and the light faded to reveal the hallway that he started with. He looked behind him and saw that the door he entered before was gone. He stepped forward and placed his hand on the wall where the door used to be. It felt like it was never there and that he made up the whole thing. Dean turned to see the other door on the side of the hallway waiting for him. Dean wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now but he assumed a door disappearing was progress. He stepped forward and grabbed a hold of the handle. Fear greater than before took a hold of him and he let go of the handle with a gasp. He looked at the door with a glare before grabbing hold of the door handle and opening the door in a rush. He stepped into the light wondering what part of his life he would relive now.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam shot up out of bed gasping with the last scream of the nightmare almost coming out of him. He felt the sweat fall off of his nose as he hung his head down in exhaustion. The last few nights were rough with the nightmares and the young hunter wasn't even sure what was causing the increase lately. He pushed the covers off of him as he stood to make his way to the bathroom. He saw his brother sleeping in the opposite bed lightly snoring away unaware of Sam's night terrors. Sam was happy for his brother to still be sleeping knowing the guilt would eat away at him if his brother woke up because of him. He entered the bathroom going straight for the sink and the faucet for the water. Cupping his hands he splashed water on his still half asleep face hoping it would help with his fear. Running his hands through his hair made him feel awake as he reached for the towel to dry off. He went towards the motel table grabbing his watch that was lying there. Four in the morning. He got about three hours of sleep and yet he knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. He tried a few nights ago when he woke up from a nightmare but it was no use. He remembered every minute of that night even when Dean finally woke up five hours later to go get breakfast. He didn't waste his time the nights after that and he wasn't going to waste his time now. He opened the laptop knowing he could always do research on the next hunt.

All the evidence pointed to a coven that him and his brother could take care of in a few days. If Dean and Sam hadn't been driving for three days straight then they wouldn't have stopped. They needed the sleep through and Dean feel asleep immediately after hitting the sack. Sam was thankful that he was still asleep and hadn't made one noise since Sam had moved. Sam's typing increased as he looked for all the signs the coven would show hoping he would get in a good few hours of research before his brother woke up.

Sam wasn't sure what made him stop researching but he looked up around the now brightly lit room. The sun was shining through the half open curtains to fall upon Dean's still sleeping form. Sam knew he put in a few hours of research since the sun has come up but he wasn't sure how long. He looked down at his watch and wanted to choke at what he saw. His watch said it was ten in the morning and he looked at the clock on his computer for confirmation. It also said ten and Sam's stomach started to rumble as if on cue. Sam stood from the table and went over to hit Dean in the leg on his way to wake him up. Dean didn't make a sound as Sam looked down in frustration.

"Dean. Wake up. Let's go get breakfast. It's getting pretty late." Sam's worry increased when his older brother didn't do anything in response to his brother's voice. Sam took a few steps forward and leaned down to shake Dean's shoulder.

"Dean. Stop playing around." Sam shook Dean's shoulder again but his brother's head just rolled under Sam's constant shaking. Sam stood and stared down at his brother and tried to contemplate what was happening. Dean didn't drink last night and he needed his sleep but this was ridiculous. Sam's fear steadily increased until he bent down and started shaking Dean as roughly as he could.

"Dean! Wake up! Dean!" His frustration made him swing out and slap Dean praying Dean would wake up and curse him out for the hit. His older brother stayed still and only moved under Sam's hands and pushes. Sam jumped away from his brother and ran straight for his cell. He flipped it open and scrolled down to the only man who would help the Winchesters at any time. Sam lifted the phone to hear the ringing and took a glance at his unresponsive brother. Sam had to look away knowing his brother's still form would just increase his fear and frustration.

"Sam!" The young hunter jumped at the sound realizing that Bobby answered the phone and Sam wasn't responding to his voice.

"Sorry Bobby. I'm here."

"What's wrong?"

"Dean won't wake up." Silence followed that sentence and Sam held his breath for Bobby's response. He needed someone to be calm and collected because he wasn't being calm at the moment.

"And I'm assuming he didn't drink because you wouldn't be calling me if he did."

"No drinking. And he is completely unresponsive. Not a sound. For God's sake Bobby I even slapped him. Nothing."

"All right. I'm a few hours away and then we can figure this out. Did you go eat anywhere last night?" Sam could hear Bobby moving around on the other end of the line and he knew the older hunter was readying himself to leave.

"We got food at a diner. Some random diner down the street. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Don't do anything Sam. I'll be there in a few hours. Call me if anything changes." The dial tone on the phone put Sam at unease and he closed the phone to stop the feeling. He tossed the phone on his bed while trying to keep his gaze off of his brother. It didn't work though because he kept turning to stare at his brother hoping he would make one sound. His body moved him closer to his brother until he was standing by his head. He reached down and landed his fingers on Dean's neck. He held his breath and waited for the tell tail sign that his brother was indeed alive. The normal flutter that Sam felt made him let out a breath in a sigh of relief. He was surprised to realize he didn't check Dean's pulse sooner and doing it now just made Sam feel stupid. However, he needed the relief it gave him to feel Dean's pulse flutter under his fingerprints. Sam stumbled back and landed on his bed and immediately placed his head in his hands.

The exhaustion took a hold of him so quickly that Sam wanted nothing but to pass out and leave this all behind. He looked up and his vision was filled with his brother and he knew sleep wouldn't be able to come at all. Sam stood and sat in the seat in the front of his computer. He closed out all his all ready opened windows and started his new research. Research that would hopefully save his brother's life.


	3. Chapter 3

The sputter seemed to never stop as the beat up truck continued on its long distance trek. Bobby wasn't ready for any trip when Sam called and his truck seemed to be whining the whole way. It seemed as if the only thing keeping it going was Bobby's hopes and prayers. For the hundredth time the hunter lifted up his hat and wiped the sweat that was accumulating underneath the fabric. Another thing to add to the list to fix on this run down truck of his. If Sam's voice didn't sound terrified and wrung out Bobby would have waited for a temporary car to arrive. But to the older hunter he needed to leave immediately to help the Winchesters. Ever since their father died Bobby tried to step up that responsibility as much as he could. Anything to help the Winchesters.

He saw the sign for the motel the boys were staying at and he sighed in relief. Turning into the parking lot he could feel the tension melt away as the Impala came into view. The black beast seemed to be calling to him as he pulled up his sputtering truck next to it. He grabbed his duffle bag swinging it onto his shoulder as he headed for the motel room he knew the Winchesters were staying at. He knocked on the door and patiently waited for Sam to open it. A large part of him wanted Dean to open it so that he would be relieved of the weight that was placed on his shoulders. That hope vanished when the door opened and Sam's tall form filled the open doorway.

"Hey Bobby. Glad you could come." Sam looked tired as he walked out of the way to give room for Bobby to enter. Sam's hair was slightly disheveled and Sam's eyes glanced at Dean's prone form for a second before coming back to look at Bobby. Bobby nodded at the young hunter as he entered and studied Dean sleeping on the bed. No, not sleeping. Something supernatural for sure. If Bobby's time was right Dean has been asleep for about fifteen hours and according to Sam hasn't made one sound. Bobby dropped his duffle bag as he moved toward Dean's bed reaching out and instinctively feeling for his pulse. It was normal under his fingertips and he moved to join Sam at the motel room table once he was satisfied. He glanced at the computer screen and saw that there were open windows awaiting Sam's roaming gaze.

"Got anything?" Bobby asked as he took the opposite seat across from Sam. Sam sighed deeply before looking at Bobby with red rimmed eyes. The older hunter's heart clenched seeing the Winchester at this state. He would give anything to not see that look on Sam's face ever again. The expression on the young hunter's face changed slightly as Sam tried to hide his discomfort and desperation.

"Nothing. Well I did find some things but I ruled those out. He should be awake and he just keeps lying there. I keep trying but..." Sam turned to stare at his brother and Bobby could see the exhaustion from Sam's slumped shoulders. Exhaustion that shouldn't have come on the last day alone. This was something more that Bobby was going to get to the bottom of.

"How are you doing Sam?" He was ready for the anger that Sam turned his way at his question.

"I'm fine Bobby. We need to find out what's wrong with Dean!"

"I know. You just look tired is all."

"It's nothing. So I was thinking maybe the coven had something to do with this." Bobby catalogued that response knowing Sam wouldn't say "it's nothing" unless something was keeping him awake. Bobby would find out what eventually but right now he would give Sam his room to breathe.

"You were hunting witches?"

"We followed them here but we needed the rest. So we stopped. Maybe we should have kept going." Sam couldn't keep his eyes still as they roamed over every inch of the motel room. If seemed as if his eyes ever stopped moving then he would fall asleep on the spot.

"It could be. Did you check the room for hex bags yet?" Sam nodded and from his expression Bobby could tell he didn't find anything.

"Are you okay to stay here?" Bobby asked as he stood from the table. Sam's eyes finally stopped moving as they locked on with Bobby's determined gaze.

"Where are you going?"

"To the diner." The young Winchester nodded as he looked down with a thoughtful expression. Bobby could see he was working through their visit to the diner hoping anything would pop out for him.

"Of course. It's Darla's Diner. South. Down the street about a mile." Bobby closed the few steps between the two hunters and rested his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam relaxed under his hand and gave out a long sigh.

"I won't be long. Maybe you should try to get some sleep." Sam flinched under his hand and Bobby knew that was the wrong way to say.

"I'm good Bobby. I need to stay awake." Bobby nodded as he moved his hand away off of the young hunter's shoulder. Bobby remembered being told about Sam's nightmares but Bobby didn't think that was the reason for the hunter's exhaustion. If it was then the nightmares must be intense enough to cause no sleep. Enough to cause him not to want to go back to sleep anytime soon.

"I'll get you some coffee. I'll be back." Bobby didn't bother grabbing the duffle bag knowing he wouldn't need it on his mission to the diner. He couldn't help but steal another glance at Dean and saw that he was in the exact same position from when he entered. Sam was right in the explanation that Dean was completely unresponsive to all stimuli. Bobby grabbed a hold of the motel room door and swung it open giving way towards the open parking lot. He was ready to start the research hoping he would find something that gave way to the solution of Dean's current state.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dean? Dean! Wake up!" Sam's voice filtered into Dean's unconsciousness and the older hunter groaned awake. Dean wasn't sure where he was but he remembered walking through the second door ready to face whatever came at him. He felt happy hearing Sam's voice knowing it must mean that he was finally awake. No more hallway. No more doors. Dean's eyes fluttered open and his vision came to him slowly.

"Dean? You okay?" Dean turned towards Sam's voice and he couldn't help the moan of frustration. There was Sam sitting on the other bed. All sixteen years of him.

"Son of a bitch." Dean sat up in the bed he was laying in and placed his head in his hands.

"What's wrong Dean? Did you have a nightmare?" Dean just shook his head trying to get the fear out of his heart and figure out how to get out of here. He felt Sam's weight next to him as his younger brother sat with him on his bed. He felt Sam's hand land on his neck checking for a pulse and he wanted to laugh. Here he was in a fantasy world he couldn't get out of and his imaginary brother was trying to comfort him. Dean stood from the bed leaving Sam's hand hanging in mid air. Dean turned and looked down at his brother seeing the hurt behind his young brother's eyes. His instinct was yelling at him to erase that hurt but he didn't know how.

"Sam. Where are we?" Sam now looked confused which erased the distress from Sam's face. Dean would take his victories as they came no matter how they came around.

"South Dakota." Sam's voice had a slight waver to it and Dean could hear the fear that replaced the confusion. Dean tried to think of what they were doing in South Dakota during this time but his mind was going blank.

"Where's Dad?" He asked instead to keep his head from hurting at the frustration. In response to Dean's question the bedroom door opened and John Winchester came in with no hesitation.

"What is taking you two so long? I said to be ready in ten minutes." John moved his glare from Dean to Sam before coming back to Dean. Dean should have had his brother ready to go and not be standing there looking like he needed ten more hours of sleep.

"We were getting ready but Dean passed out when he sat up. I was trying to wake him."

"What?" John crossed the space between him and his oldest in one second reaching for Dean's face. He pried open Dean's eyes as far as they could even as Dean was trying to pry him off.

"Dad. I'm fine. Stop doing that."

"Did you get drunk last night? Dean?" Dean was going to respond but his mind was yelling that none of this was real. Sam was not sixteen and his Dad wasn't alive. He wasn't even sure why he was answering their questions. He pushed his Dad off of him and he saw his father's face change from slight concern to complete anger.

"What is wrong with you Dean?" His father said letting his full height be used to put Dean on the defensive. He just pushed his Dad and twenty year old Dean would have been quaking in his boots at this moment.

"I enter one door and then I have to hear Sam whine about hunting. I enter this door and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. I just want to get out of here!" Dean pushed past his father to close the bedroom door before opening it again. He looked out and just saw the rest of the house they were currently squatting in. He slammed the door closed again and opened it. Nothing different. No light and no weird hallway.

"Sam. Pack you and your brother's things. Your brother and I need to talk." Dean felt his arm being grabbed in a vice grip and he was dragged into the living room. He was pushed to sit on the couch and his father sat across from him in a waiting chair. His father said nothing as he glared at his oldest son trying to figure out his current behavior.

"Listen. I'm sorry but I'm not supposed to be here." Dean said as he couldn't keep the silence any longer. His father responded by sitting straighter in the chair and keeping his dark eyes pinned to Dean's confusing face.

"Of course you aren't supposed to be here. You should be in the motel room with older Sam. You never should have went to that diner Dean." Dean felt the fear from before creep up his spine as he looked at his father. This wasn't his father. Definitely something else.

"Who are you?"

"Why hasn't Sam fallen asleep yet?" Dean's confusion just increased as he tried to find some solution that seemed hidden in his mind.

"What are you talking about?"

"You both fell asleep just like you should have but only you came here. Sam's not here. That must mean Sam is awake. You have been awake for days and he should have passed out just like you."

"How do you know all of this?" John gave him an uncharacteristic smile and Dean wanted nothing more than to hit it right off of his face. Whoever trapped him here was using his father's memory to hurt him. He wouldn't allow that as he kept saying in his mind that this wasn't his father.

"You are one of the witches aren't you? From the coven?" John laughed now deep and loud and he couldn't help but try to shrink back into the couch.

"Oh Dean. I am much more than that but yes. I am part of the coven you could say." John looked up at him and his eyes flushed to black. Dean's heart clenched at the sight knowing this was the demon the coven sold their souls to. John then stood and looked down at his son seeming to wait for Dean to try something. John's black eyes faded to let his normal brown eyes come back to his face.

"Since you are stuck here why don't we have a little bit of fun. Sam!" Dean immediately stood at his father's call to his brother but an invisible barrier pushed him back to the sofa trapping him in the sitting position.

"Don't you touch him." Dean let the anger surge through him hoping it would give him some strength to use against this demon.

"It's okay Dean. He's not real. Just a memory." John turned to see Sam coming into the living room looking uncertain of what his father would need of him. John lifted his hand and motioned for his younger son to come to him. Sam glanced at Dean questioningly before walking towards his waiting father. He stopped in front of the oldest Winchester and John wrapped his arms around his son. Sam tensed out of shock but then the tension seemed to melt away as John rested his head on the top of Sam's head. Sam was tall but not as tall as he would be. John's height was definitely an advantage at this point. Dean wanted to speak but the dread seemed to hold his tongue hoping John would stop right now. However, it didn't matter because John grabbed Sam's hair and yanked his head back until he was staring straight up into his father's face.

"Dad?" Sam's voice shook with terror and he even tried to push away from his father. John's remaining arm tightened around his son and Sam fought the grip. Sam's arms were trapped to his side and Sam's fearful eyes flicked to Dean's praying his older brother would help him.

"Do you have anything to tell your brother Dean?" John somehow yanked Sam's head farther back and Sam whimpered in pain. Sam tried to breathe normally but his overextended neck made it nearly impossible. He was wheezing as the seconds went by and John waited patiently for his answer.

"Let him go. Don't hurt him."

"Dean?" That question held all the confusion, fear and hope Dean was used to hearing form his younger brother. Sam needed Dean to tell him why his father was doing this. Why his father was hurting him. He needed Dean to make his father stop.

"You know this memory was so boring. You all went to lunch and got pizza. Sam was even happy. Now you will just remember this." John let go of Sam and Sam stumbled out of his grasp in surprise. His father reached out and grabbed a hold of his younger brother's face with both hands. The position of them both made Sam's eyes open wide in object horror.

"NO!" Dean said even as John's hands twisted Sam's head at the correct angle to hear it snap. The light from Sam's eyes vanished in an instant before John let go of the young Winchester watching him fall to the ground bonelessly. Sam was dead before he hit the floor and Dean did the only thing he could think of. He leaped off of the sofa and tackled his father to the ground with a yell. His mind didn't even think of how he got off of the sofa but only of punching his father until his hands bled. John didn't fight back as Dean kept punching his father in the face repeatedly. The blood was covering his hands before he even thought to stop his assault. He pushed himself off of his unresponsive father knowing somewhere in his mind that he had just killed his father. He looked down at John's blood covered face and the anger leeched out of him in a second.

He stumbled away and turned to see Sam's body lying on the floor exactly as it fell. He felt his eyes start to burn and he knew he was crying. He fell to his knees next to his brother and reached out with shaking hands. Grabbing a hold of Sam's jacket Dean pulled his brother into his waiting arms. He positioned Sam so his younger brother's head was resting in his bent elbow. Dean bent his head down toward his younger brother and and brought Sam tighter to his body. The tears fell off of his nose and wet Sam's waiting hair. The emotions Dean was feeling was overwhelming and his mind was yelling that Sam was dead and he wasn't coming back.

Some small part of him was trying to tell him that none of this was real but the emotions were smothering it. Sam was dead and Dean wasn't able to save him. He just sat there doing nothing as the demon killed his baby brother.

"God. Sam. I'm sorry." Cold Oak flooded through his mind and he couldn't keep anything at bay. Some noise distracted him from his sorrow and he looked up to see John standing next to him. His face was almost unrecognizable as blood was still dripping off of several cuts and breaks. His father looked down at him and Dean couldn't tear his gaze away. Dean's arms tightened around Sam out of instinct as John stepped forward toward his sons.

"You are never getting out of here Dean. You can only hope that your brother meets you here soon. At least then you will be together." Dean didn't have the time to think of what his father meant before light came from nowhere to fill the entire room. The brightness of it hurt his eyes and he bent down to protect his eyes in Sam's hair. He breathed in deeply and smelled Sam's shampoo that brought upon so many memories. He just wished that wherever the light sent him next that his brother waited for him very much alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny knew it was the man Andrew was looking for the moment he started asking questions. Questions about previous customers for only the last week. Questions that Andrew told her to look out for. She was eavesdropping as the old man asked Rebecca about their customers. Were there any that looked out of place? Any that gave them trouble? Jenny walked towards her only table catching the man's eyes on her way past. He looked intrigued even as he was starting to ask another question to Rebecca. Jenny picked up the money left for the bill and started to clean up the dishes left behind.

"Ma'am. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Jenny put down the empty coffee cup she held and turned to look at the man. His peppered gray beard showed her his age even as his baseball cap hid most of his hair. Jenny nodded and motioned for him to follow her. She lead him out of the diner and down the alleyway in the back. No one usually comes back here but Jenny hoped Andrew would show up soon. The waitress pulled out a pack of cigarettes and took one out with slightly trembling hands. The man's eyes roamed over the alleyway checking for something Jenny couldn't see as she lit her cigarette. The first drag put her at ease as she waited for his roaming eyes to stop moving.

"What would you like to know?" The man's gaze finally fell on her at her question.

"Any strange people come into the diner the last week or so?" Jenny glanced behind her to see that they were truly alone. No Andrew. As she turned back she could see the man's face turn to suspicion as she hesitated answering.

"Um... I did see this group of people a few days. Some women." It was best if she told the truth for the moment. Better to take off the suspicion from her and keep the man occupied as she waited for Andrew.

"What was strange about them?" The man put his hands in his pockets and the movement from his jacket flashed a gun that was tucked into his jeans. Armed and probably willing to use it. For the countless time Jenny thought that maybe this whole scheme was a bad idea.

"They were talking about strange things. Horror story stuff." She couldn't think of anything better on how to describe it without drawing suspicion. She didn't want to give too much away to this man knowing he was hunting her and her friends.

"Horror story? What do you mean?" Jenny's mind was trying to come up with some type of response that would look like she didn't know anything about the occult. Her mind was drawing a blank and taking another drag from the cigarette did nothing this time to calm her nerves. Thankfully she didn't have to worry about it anymore when she heard the voice. The voice that belonged to Andrew, just the man she was waiting for.

"Hey!" The old man turned to the sound and didn't have time to duck away from the swinging piece of wood that was coming for his head. It hit him right on the side of his head making him fall to the ground immediately. The old man didn't move at all once he hit the ground and Jenny knew he probably wouldn't be moving for a while.

"Jesus Andrew! What took you so long?" Jenny tossed away the half used cigarette as she looked up at her friend. Andrew was tall, taller than the man lying on the ground, but he was skinny. Some said too skinny but that made him look cuter with his curls that covered his head almost all the way to his chin. Jenny always liked him but he was too busy with his hobbies. Hobbies that just so happened to include things that scared Jenny.

"Sorry. I had to find something to hit him with." Andrew bent down and rolled the man onto his back and started checking his pockets.

"Is this the man hunting us? Have you told Leslie and Amber?"

"Yea this is one of them. They're at work. We can tell them later once we finish this once and for all."

"Wait. One of them? There are more of them out there? More hunting us?" Andrew stood and Jenny saw that he now held the man's cell in his hand.

"Of course. Do you think people like this hunt alone? But don't worry. I'm going to take care of it." Andrew stepped over the unconscious man and grabbed Jenny by her arms. Jenny looked away from him knowing the moment she looked into his dark brown eyes she would be lost.

"Jenny. Look at me." She couldn't ever deny him and this time was no different. She turned her head until he filled her line of vision.

"I'm going to take care of it. Do you trust me?" Jenny nodded and in response Andrew leaned in and kissed her upon her forehead.

"Good. Now go home and leave him here. When he wakes we will both be far away." Andrew turned to move but Jenny grabbed his arm out of desperation.

"Please don't do anything stupid. Promise?" Andrew gave her a smile before turning away from her and leaving the alley. She noticed that he didn't promise anything but she wasn't going to push it. She needed to get out of here.

She started leaving the alley behind and pulled out another cigarette. How Andrew knew that this man was hunting them Jenny didn't know. Jenny just called him to say that someone was asking questions and Andrew responded with this. Something was going on but she didn't have the energy to question it.


	6. Chapter 6

The hot water felt perfect on Sam's face as he was splashing it from the waiting sink. He felt as if the water was the only thing keeping him awake at the moment as his body seemed to grow more tired by the hour. It was growing dark soon and he hadn't heard from Bobby and his calls were unanswered. Bobby was gone for almost four hours and Sam was growing more concerned by the minute. He was close to leaving at one moment even having his hand on the handle to the door. However he forgot about it when his eyes flicked over to Dean's prone form. He couldn't help but think that maybe someone was waiting for him to leave. His brother was helpless and he wondered what would happen once he left him alone. He wouldn't give anyone a change at that as he decided a long time ago not to leave his brother alone. The sound of his cell phone made him splash water all over himself but he didn't really care. His phone was ringing and he ran from the bathroom to pick it up off of the table. He barely glanced at it to see that it was Bobby calling before he flipped it open.

"Bobby! Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry but this isn't Bobby. I saw something. Something took this man and left the phone behind. I don't know who to call."

"What? What did you see? Where are you?"

"Please. I'm scared. Can I tell you in person?" Sam looked over at his brother and wondered if he would risk bringing someone here. He couldn't leave him through and Bobby was in trouble. This was the only way he could help both of them without the most risk. He sighed once before giving the man his address. The man sounded relieved and told Sam he would be there in fifteen minutes.

Sam closed the phone and immediately went over to check his gun. After making sure it was loaded he put it in his jeans' waistband hoping that he wouldn't need to use it. The fifteen minutes felt like forever as he waited with barely contained impatience. The knock jerked him out of the chair he was waiting in as if he was shocked. He pulled out his gun and walked towards the door. He opened it slightly and was surprised to not have to look down very far to see a young man standing there waiting. The man was skinny with wavy curls down to his chin. The man was looking at him with big questioningly eyes before Sam opened the door all the way and motioned him in. The man didn't say anything about the salt lines as he stepped carefully over them. Sam closed and locked the door before coming to sit with the young man at the table. He kept holding his gun mostly out of comfort as he could tell that even in a fist fight he could probably take the young man out. He made sure to hide it away from the young man so as not to make him nervous.

"What's your name?" Sam asked as he looked across the table towards the boy. The boy kept glancing at Dean but he didn't say anything about him.

"Andrew. Yours?"

"Sam. So what did you see?"

"I'm not sure what I saw. There was this man and he was talking to a woman. They seemed to be arguing."

"What did the man look like?"

"He was older and he was wearing a baseball cap."

"Did you hear any of their conversation?" Andrew shuffled slightly in his seat before shaking his head in the negative.

"I'm not sure exactly what happened but this man came out of nowhere. He flung him around like he was a rag doll. I was scared so I didn't do anything. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand. What did the man look like?"

"Um... He was dark. I mean he wore dark clothes and he had dark hair. Big. Scary." Sam knew that description wouldn't help so far but he was willing for any information. Andrew suddenly stood from the table glancing around quickly out of fear.

"Please. I have to leave. I just came to give you this and tell you what I saw." Andrew slapped the phone on the table before gunning for the door.

"Wait." Sam stood from the table and followed him toward the exit even as Andrew flung open the motel door. Andrew stumbled out of the door and Sam looked down to see what he tripped over. He saw the salt line was disturbed from Andrew's trip and Sam gripped his gun tighter in his hands as it all fell into place.

"Sam Winchester. Nice to meet you." Sam tensed at the new voice and tried to think of his options even as he stood rooted next to the still open door.

"It's rude not to greet a guest you know." Sam turned slowly and his blood ran cold. The demon was sitting on the same bed that his brother slept on and his hand was on Dean's arm. The man was exactly how Andrew described him. Dark.

"Come. Join us." The demon patted in front of him and Sam stepped forward towards the end of the bed. His eyes flashed to the right to see the closest shotgun loaded with salt rounds was five feet away. He would never make it. Sam stopped by the bed and it took all he had not to shoot the demon with the gun he held onto.

"I think I'll stand."

"Suit yourself. Your brother looks good. Catching up on some sleep is he?"

"I'm going to assume you are the one giving the coven their power?"

"Everyone says you are the smart one. Are you smart enough to know what I want from you? What I want you to do next?"

"I'd take it not shoot you?" The demon smiled as he stood from Dean's bed and it took all of Sam's will power not to back up from it.

"That would be a nice start. You look tired Sam." The demon came closer and Sam couldn't help but back up this time away from him and his brother. Sam knew this situation was getting out of control by the minute and his heart was beating way too fast to try and calm down.

"Not another step." Sam leveled his gun at him and was surprised when the demon actually stopped and raised his hands in surrender. The demon was about an inch shorter then him but his width was almost twice the size of Sam. Sam wanted to study every inch of this demon to remember what he looked like when he killed him.

"Now Sam. Don't be like that. I didn't do this to your brother." The demon waved towards Dean before crossing his arms across his chest.

"You expect me to believe that? How stupid do you take me?"

"It's true. The coven did this to your brother. You know that."

"Maybe they did but you gave them that power."

"Can I help who swears their souls to me? They said the words and I just gave them what they wanted." The demon spread out his hands before taking another step forward. Sam took a step backward to match it.

"And they just so happened to poison Dean?"

"That's the truth. I came here to help you get Dean back." At that Sam couldn't help but chuckle and the demon's eyes grew dark with barely contained fury.

"You've got to be kidding me. A demon wants to help us? Why?"

"There is a bigger picture out there Sam. A very big picture."

"I assume you want something in return. You won't bring Dean back for nothing. So what do you want?"

"Nothing. I don't want anything."

"Has anyone ever tell you you're a horrible liar."

"Once. But then I ripped his throat out."

"I bet. Well if you want to help then take away the coven's power. Dean should wake up on his own."

"I can't do that. I have to give them something for their souls."

"Then leave and I will take care of this. I don't need your help." The demon smiled at him and Sam knew the conversation was about to be over. He was a step away from the shotgun and he took another step towards it as the demon's dark eyes seemed to glow.

"I think you definitely need my help Sam. Thankfully for you I want to give it to you." Sam barely heard the rest of his sentence as he turned and lunged for the shotgun on the table. He flipped it around and pulled off a shot where the demon was previously standing. However, the shot went through nothing as the demon was gone. The Winchester turned around looking but he was alone with his still unresponsive brother.

"You know." Sam turned to the sound and the punch took him right in the jaw sending him flying to the floor. "It's not nice to try and shoot someone."

Sam went to push himself off of the floor but before he could the demon grabbed him and flung him across the room. The shotgun went flying as he hit the wall before falling to the ground. Sam placed his hand on the wall and pushed himself up to wobbly feet. The demon was a few feet in front of him looking very imposing with his calm and confident posture.

"I was telling the truth Sam. There is a bigger plan out there for you Winchesters. Too bad for you I don't care about it." The demon flung his hand and Sam slammed backwards into the wall stuck there by an invisible barrier. Sam glanced at his brother praying for not the first time that Dean would somehow wake up and save the day. The demon held his hand out and closed it into a fist. Sam's throat closed up and he closed his eyes against the burn of not being able to breathe. He tried to take in a breath but it was useless. The demon wasn't giving him any release and the blackness was creeping into his vision.

"All you had to do was go to sleep. But this is so much more fun. I'm glad you held out so long Sam." Sam was dimly aware of the motel door opening and shouting ensued. He tried to see what was happening but the blackness was too much and it took all his energy to stay conscious. A second later his feet touched the floor as he was released and he sucked in a lungful of air. He stumbled and fell to his knees as he heard someone screaming a few feet from him.

"Sam." The Winchester looked up and saw Bobby come kneel next to him reaching to check for any injuries.

"Poison. Dean." Sam wanted to say more but exhaustion finally took him and he was sucked into the darkness. Thankfully Bobby caught him before he fell flat on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Update: I have the ending all ready to go but then I read it and promptly deleted it. I rewrote it about three times now but I think I finally have it settled. I'm going to make sure it works out where I want to take it the story and then I will upload it. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

.

The hallway echoed with the running footsteps of Dean who was not even bothering to hesitate between the islands of light. The light seemed to flash as Dean ran hoping he came upon some type of change. It never happened and eventually Dean knew he was going in circles when he kept seeing the part of the hallway that the doors weren't at. Those two doors that Dean went through and regretted every minute of it. He would never forget the look Sam gave him when his Dad grabbed a hold of him. The look of fear and desperation.

"Dean!" The Winchester stopped his running and turned towards the sound. It sounded like Sam but he wondered if it was the real Sam. He was hesitant to answer wondering if it was a trap or another alternate reality.

"Dean!" Dean couldn't do anything but step forward hoping the hallway would show Sam. Show him that his brother come to save him. He took another few hesitant steps and a figure started to form down the hallway.

"Sam?" He knew his voice was barely above a whisper but he could only hope that it was truly his brother. His brother that was currently opening a door from the hallway.

"Sam!" Dean yelled this time hoping his brother would close the door and not go through the light. His brother grew more focused the more Dean moved towards him and the door was open and waiting for his brother to step inside. Sam looked towards him while pausing in his act of walking through the open door. The unnatural light shown off of Sam's face even as confusion and then relief came upon it.

"Dean?" Sam asked as he let go of the door and took a hesitant step towards his brother. Dean smiled for the first time somehow knowing this was the real Sam. His Sam. The light grew in intensity and Dean went to yell out at his brother to come to him. However, the light took over half of the hallway and Dean shielded his eyes away from the intensity of it. When the light faded and he was able to open his eyes he realized that his brother was gone. Gone straight through the open door that seemed to beckon Dean onward. Dean didn't hesitate as he ran to the still open door and ran right through the blinding light. Dean slowly opened his eyes as the light faded hoping his Sam would be there waiting for him.

"You are selfish! All those people who could be saved. You would leave that behind?" His father's voice was loud and demanding and Dean knew what memory this was. A memory he would give anything to not go through again. Dean looked and saw his father standing tall and imposing in front of his brother. His real brother that wasn't eighteen years old.

"Sam?" Dean asked as he took in his surroundings realizing that they were truly alone with their father.

"Dean! Where are we? What is this place?" Sam looked fearful and confused as he tried to meet his brother in the middle of the room. His father stepped in front of him blocking them from meeting.

"Are you crazy Sam? Where are we? We are talking about you leaving your family behind! That's where we are!" His father's voice made Sam flinch away from him and take a few steps backwards. Sam's eyes got large in front of his father and Dean knew his guilt was starting to get the better of him.

"Sam. Listen. These are memories. They aren't real." His father turned on him so quick that Dean grew scared for a moment. He remembered the demon being his last father and he wondered if this was his father or not.

"Aren't real? You are with him? You're going to let him leave?"

"Dad." Dean's voice was cracked with the strain of fear.

"You have got to be kidding me. You two are gaining up on me?"

"No Dad. Sam and I..."

"What? You both want to leave? Not a chance." His father turned away from him and took the few steps to meet Sam. He grabbed the young Winchester by the shirt collar and slammed him against the wall behind him. Sam grunted from the pain and surprise but he showed no fear besides that.

"You're going to leave? Leave and drag your brother with you? How dare you! All those innocent people?"

"Dad. Please."

"What Sam? What do you want?"

"I... I want..."

"Dad!" Dean yelled forgetting for a moment that this wasn't reality and wanting to do anything to help his brother.

"Be quiet Dean! You want to go to college Sam? Want to leave us behind?"

"Dad. Let me go."

"No Sam! You would leave chasing the demon that killed your mother? You grew up with no mother because of him and you are going to let him walk away? Is that what you want?"

"NO!" Dean knew that the demon was all ready dead but these memories were sucking them in. Sucking them into believing that this was all real. That his father truly wanted Sam to answer. Wanted the truth from his youngest son. Dean was trying to keep a hold of the fact that this was just a memory. He stepped up to his father and dragged him away from his breaking brother. His father stumbled from the surprise of Dean's action but then he had his feet and all the anger he could muster. Dean grabbed Sam from off the wall and started pulling him towards the front door.

"You would betray me too Dean? Both of you care nothing about me and nothing about your mother's death! How dare you!" Dean tried to ignore his father but it seemed as if Sam was having a harder time tuning him out. Dean's pulling helped him along but Sam was still staring at his father with wide hurt eyes.

"Dean. Wait." Sam's voice almost made the Winchester stop but he still continued knowing if he could just get Sam and himself through that door they might make it out of here. Out of this memory that was taking so much out of them both.

"If you walk out that door, don't you ever come back!" Sam stumbled completely this time almost falling if it wasn't for Dean's hand on his arm. Dean knew it was the one phrase that took Sam to the edge that night and it seemed as if he was reliving those memories all over again. Dean wouldn't let Sam fall into that trap. Not as long as he was here to help him through it all. Dean reached the door and opened it up and was happy to see the shining light.

"Dean. Please." Dean wasn't sure what Sam was begging for but Dean kept pulling him through the door.

"I will never forgive you for this." His father's last words put a chill in his heart even as he walked through the doorway to enter the hallway on the other side. Sam was there behind him gasping as if he couldn't get enough oxygen. Dean looked back and the door they came through was gone. He let go of his brother and Sam bended over placing his hands on his knees.

"Dean. What. Is. Happening." Every word came between the gasps Sam's body was making and Dean helped Sam sit down under the swinging light bulb. Sam looked happy for the help as he glanced around with confusion.

"Just relax. Take deep breathes." Dean patted Sam's leg before looking around the hallway to make sure it was the same. He never thought he would be happy to see the same hallway with those damn doors. Anything to give Sam and him a reprieve from the memories.

"Dean. What is this place?" Sam wasn't gasping any longer as he looked at his big brother was questioning eyes. Dean wasn't sure what to tell his brother. How to explain the hallway and everything he has seen all ready. Every memory that he wished he could just forget.


	8. Chapter 8

Bobby didn't even bother dragging Sam onto the bed before he left to visit Jenny. He knew the girl was part of the coven and after waking up in the alleyway he was sure she knew a lot more than she let on. He pushed his headache aside praying that he didn't have a concussion. He all ready acquired her address but something in his gut told him to check up on the Winchesters. Thankfully he checked up on them just in time to make sure the demon didn't choke Sam to death. Sam said something about poison before he passed out but he wouldn't be surprised if an altar was involved. Covens just loved dealing with altars. His beat up truck drove him towards Jenny's house and he just hoped he wasn't too late.

He was pretty positive that the demon's end game wasn't for Sam and Dean to sleep forever. It might be that if they slept too long they would be lost to their dreams. Lost to their nightmares. He pulled up to the small house and opened his truck door in a quick movement. He checked his gun before sticking it in his jeans' waistband. He then grabbed his shotgun filled with salt rounds before closing his door and making his way to the front of the house. He didn't bother knocking as he kicked open the door with a crash. He heard a yelp come from his right and he swung the shotgun that way. The barrel was aimed at Jenny and she looked at him with fearful eyes even as she dropped the coffee cup she held.

"You didn't think you'd see me again did you?" She shook her head in the negative as she eyed the barrel of the shotgun hesitantly.

"What did you give the Winchesters?"

"What?" Her question wasn't genuine enough and that told Bobby immediately that she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"What did you give them?"

"It was just some herbs in their drinks." There was an altar then. No poison.

"Where is the altar?"

"Please don't shoot me."

"I won't have to if you just tell me where it is. Now where is it?" She looked around for a second before nodding her head.

"It's in the basement. We didn't mean any harm."

"You aren't a very good liar sweetheart. Stick to the truth from now on. Now lead me to the basement." She turned towards the kitchen and Bobby went to follow but he heard a noise. He turned and fired off the shotgun out of instinct more than anything. The boy that hit him earlier took the rock salt in the stomach and flew backwards over the couch.

"Andrew!" Jenny came from behind him to land next to the unconscious boy. Bobby knew he wasn't dead but he would be out of it for a while. The most he would have was a few marks on his stomach. Jenny looked up at the old hunter with a tearful gaze and Bobby felt guilt for a second for shooting the boy.

"Please. Just leave him alone."

"Stay here and I will leave you alone. If you move I will shoot you too."

"God, I'm sorry. I'll stay. Just please don't hurt us." Bobby nodded and didn't bother caring anymore. He needed to destroy the altar before it was too late for the boys. He ran to the basement door and took the stairs down two at a time. When he got to the bottom he was pleasantly surprised to see an altar there all alone waiting for Bobby's destruction.

"Finally something goes right." Bobby immediately walked up and flipped it over. The ingredients showered the basement floor from the herbs and the candles. He didn't bother with any of it though knowing he didn't necessarily care at the moment. It was time to go back to the motel. He came up to the top of the basement and his shotgun came up to sweep the kitchen. When he turned back towards the living room he saw Jenny standing there with her head bowed. Her hands were covered in blood to the wrists. The blood was so thick it seemed like she was wearing red gloves even as the blood was dripping to the floor.

"Jenny. What did you do?" The girl lifted her head and her eyes flashed black with a cold smile. Bobby went to shoot but the girl swept her hand out and his shotgun flew away.

"Why does everyone keep trying to shoot me?" Bobby took a quick look to his shotgun but it was too far away for him to get it.

"Mr. Bobby Singer. Nice to meet you."

"And you are?"

"My name is Jenny."

"Your true name?" The demon smiled at the hunter before folding Jenny's arms across her chest.

"You can call me Agares. You can Google it later."

"Will I be alive to Google it?"

"What makes you think I'm going to kill you Mr. Singer?"

"Oh I'm not sure. You are a demon."

"That I am." The demon raised it's blood covered hands and Jenny's blue eyes locked on them. "I can see how this might scare you. Put you on edge. I had to kill that boy though. He was beyond his use."

"He was useless? Humans are good for more than your projects."

"I guess they are. You may leave now." The demon waved towards the door before looking at Bobby's unconvinced form. Bobby didn't bother to look at the exit just to make sure he didn't take his eyes off of Jenny.

"Leave? Just like that."

"Just like that. I have bigger fish to fry than you Mr. Singer."

"Like the Winchesters?"

"They are bigger fish aren't they? Eventually I will rip out both of their hearts but not now. I want them to feel that pain. I want it to last."

"You aren't giving me any reason not to try and kill you right now." The demon laughed and with Jenny's voice it gave Bobby great unease.

"You won't be able to protect them long. No one can. I will make this easier for you Mr. Singer. See you soon." Jenny's head whipped back and her mouth opened in a scream. The black smoke came roaring out and Bobby watched as Jenny fell bonelessly to the ground. Bobby rushed forward and felt for her pulse but he wasn't surprised when there wasn't one. He didn't bother to go check on Andrew knowing from the blood on Jenny's hands he was beyond help. He didn't have the time to waste anyway. He needed to get back to the Winchesters.


	9. Chapter 9

Something always called out to Leslie and at first she thought she was going crazy. If some normal person said she felt certain things about certain people you would think she was crazy too. It wasn't until later that her mother let her in on the family secret. She came from a long line of witches. And that confession led her to a new life purpose. She wasn't a cashier anymore with nothing to look forward to. She would make something out of her life.

Attaching herself to Jenny gave her multiple options when it came to honing her skills. The other three of the coven were a lot less talented than she was but Leslie didn't bother helping them. They helped her increase her power even if most of them only wanted little things here and there. A raise at work or a free shopping spree. Even Jenny dragging Andrew in made Leslie uncomfortable until he asked for a new car. They never saw the big picture. Standing on the edge of the building keeping her eyes trained on the motel door Leslie saw the bigger picture. And she was one step closer to making her increasingly more powerful than she could have ever dreamed.

"Is it time?" Amber's meek voice made Leslie want to slit her throat but she ignored the feeling. It wasn't good to act on every feeling she felt especially when that annoying voice belonged to someone in the coven.

"No. Be patient." Amber's mumbling was growing by the minute but Leslie just tightened her hands and kept up her vigil. To Leslie's delight the old man finally drove into the parking lot and entered the motel. She could feel the anxiety that came from him but she was relatively surprised she didn't feel fear. She wouldn't worry about it though. Soon enough everyone would fear her. She masked her face quickly as Amber stepped from behind her to wait and hope the man left soon. Leslie knew the man would leave quickly hoping to destroy the altar that kept the Winchesters sleeping. He would go after Jenny. After all she was the leader of the coven. The one who supposedly brought all of them together. Leslie was a new addition and her thoughts were held tightly to the chest. The coven didn't need to know exactly what she was thinking. Another minute goes by and the old man leaves the motel in a rush leaving the waiting witches satisfied.

"Now?" Leslie waited to respond to Amber's question until she knew the truck was gone from the parking lot and probably down the street. When she was confident enough that the man wasn't coming back she bent down and picked up the gasoline can.

"Now." Amber ran towards the motel door at a full sprint and Leslie could almost taste the fear off of her. Amber was always not so willing to do anything for power and even now she hated what she was about to do. A quick persuasion from Leslie about how the Winchesters were murderers and Amber was all willing to torch the place. By the time Leslie reached the motel door Amber had all ready picked the lock and was opening the door quietly. Leslie reached over and pushed the door open with a bang while giving Amber an angry look.

"They won't wake up until the hunter destroys the altar. Now hurry. We don't have much time." Amber just nodded her head as she ran for the bathroom to soak it in gasoline. They wouldn't be able to make their escape from the bathroom window. Leslie closed the door behind her and brought out the chalk. She drew on the door a symbol that the demon only trusted her with. She would draw the symbol on the other side of the door when they left. The Winchesters wouldn't be able to escape through the door no matter how hard they tried. Leslie moved over to the window to repeat the process making sure all their escape routes were closed off to them.

Turning from her work she looked down at the Winchester on the bed. She wasn't sure whether it was Sam or Dean but she didn't really care. Looking to the right she saw the other Winchester sleeping on the floor. Amber was soaking the walls around him and Leslie knew that one would probably burn first.

"Douse him." Leslie said to Amber and the startled girl stopped her work to look at the tall figure on the ground. She seemed to think for a moment before splashing the rest of her gasoline on him. The Winchester didn't move a muscle and Leslie knew it was from the spell. However, she knew the man would destroy the altar soon and the spell would be gone. Leslie picked up the gasoline she brought with her and threw most of it on the two beds including the sleeping Winchester there. There would be no mistake that the men would burn. Once the fire reached them they wouldn't stand a chance. A moan from the one on the bed had Leslie stopping in her tracks and dropping the gasoline on the floor.

"Amber. Let's go."

"But I haven't..."

"Now!" The girl jumped over the man sleeping on the floor and ran to the door. Leslie dumped over the gasoline she had left with her foot before grabbing her lighter in one hand and the chalk in the other. A movement from the bed had her looking and seeing the Winchester push himself onto his elbows. His eyes grew wide immediately and Leslie knew he smelled the gas. He looked over at her as she flicked the lighter on and threw it at him. Leslie never saw someone move so fast as he rolled off the bed to hit the ground on all fours. The lighter engulfed the bed he was laying on and took a path towards the gasoline covered wall. Leslie closed the door behind her and hastily drew the symbol onto the door. After finishing she ran to the window and started drawing the same thing. She wasn't expecting opposition so when a chair crashed through the window she cried out in surprise. She stepped backwards to see the previous sleeping man stare at her through the broken window before turning to go back for something in the room.

"We have to go!" Amber was pulling her away even as Leslie watched all her dreams vanish. She failed. He would not be pleased. Leslie followed Amber as they both ran to the woods that were positioned behind the motel trying to get over her loss. Perhaps if she continued running the demon wouldn't find her. She knew that it was hopeless and that wherever she ran it would find her. She was linked to the demon and she had nowhere to run. Amber grabbed her arm and stopped her forward momentum through the trees.

"What?" Her yell at the girl quickly faded to a slight whimper as she saw Amber's completely black eyes staring back at her. Leslie immediately fell to the knees ready to beg for forgiveness.

"Get off of your knees girl." Leslie complied immediately but she continued holding her head down more out of fear than respect.

"You failed me. The Winchesters were supposed to burn. Both of them."

"I know. I'm sorry. Please. They woke up too soon."

"I gave you enough time. I am very disappointed."

"Please. I..."

"Please what? Please spare me? Please rip my intestines out through my bellybutton?"

Leslie went quiet silently praying to whatever god would hear her for mercy.

"I'm not going to kill you. You could still be useful. Did any Winchester see you?"

"Yes. The one on the bed saw me."

"Dean. Don't worry girl. You still have time to please me yet." Amber's arm went around Leslie's shoulder and guided her farther into the woods. Farther away from the now fully burning motel.


	10. Chapter 10

This is the last chapter. I believe I rewrote it about five times but this is the final draft. I hope you enjoyed my first large scale story and I am all ready on to my next one. Thanks for reading.

.

Dean knew the moment he opened his eyes that this wasn't the dream like world he seemed to be trapped in. It felt different somehow and he wondered how he finally escaped. Somehow he woke up and he could only pray that Sam was right behind him. He opened his eyes and pushed himself onto his elbows slowly realizing his body seemed tired and sore. The smell hit him immediately and the fear took over when he realized it was gasoline. He looked over at the only movement he sensed and saw a woman standing near the door. Her dirty blonde hair was tied back into a pony tail and it helped to keep her face unobscured. Dean's mind took a mental image of her as it somehow knew he would need to know this information in the future. The woman flicked the lighter she held and Dean saw the flame grow to life in slow motion. Dean's heart jumped at seeing the flame lick upwards and the smell of gasoline held more than a hint of fear. Sheer terror gripped him as she tossed the lighter towards him and instinct immediately took over. He rolled towards where he knew the space between the two beds lay and landed on all fours. Not even a second later he heard the bed engulf into flames and he looked up to see Sam lying on the floor on the other side of the motel room.

The hunter stood from the ground and raised his arms to try and keep the fire away from his gasoline soaked clothes. The fire engulfed the wall fast and Dean knew he wouldn't have much time to escape. He looked to the door and saw some kind of symbol marked on it. He turned to the window and saw the same thing and he saw the girl drawing something on the other side of the glass. He reached over for the closest thing, which happened to be a chair, and threw it through the window at her. She cried out at the chair crashing through the window spreading glass everywhere before looking up at him. He stared at her a moment before moving towards his brother. He knelt next to Sam and anger took over him when he realized that Sam was soaked in gasoline as well.

"Sam? Sam!" The young hunter groaned but he only opened his eyes to half mast. Sam looked exhausted but Dean didn't have time to look him over right now. They needed to get out of the almost fully burning motel room. Dean felt the heat above him and the smoke hit him hard enough that he started coughing.

"Dean?" Sam looked around in confusion before breaking out in a cough trying to push himself up from the floor way too slowly. Dean didn't waste any more time as he reached under Sam's arms and hauled him to his feet in one swift motion. He grabbed a hold of his brother's arm and started dragging him towards the door. Sam stumbled behind him but thankfully he kept his feet even as he stooped to get away from the fire covered ceiling. Dean went to open the door and wasn't too surprised to find it didn't move one inch and his eyes traveled to the sigil drawn on there. He looked at the broken window silently thanking his instincts to stop the girl from finishing her drawing. He went over and used his elbow to knock away most of the glass remaining fixed to the window before turning to his brother.

Sam's eyes were big and fixed on the fire that was currently racing throughout the rest of the motel room. Smoke billowed towards the open window seeming to look for an escape as well. The fire's blaze grew louder by the second until Dean could barely hear himself think. Dean grabbed a hold of Sam around the waist and pushed him through the open window while using his other hand to duck Sam's head away from the remaining glass. Sam cried out at the action not fully ready for Dean's forceful help. Sam rolled out of the window before stopping on all fours right next to the parking lot finishing up coughing out the smoke in his lungs. Dean grabbed a hold of the window sill before leaping through and running towards his still too slow brother.

"Come on Sam. Move it." Dean dragged his brother to his feet once more and started towards the waiting Impala that was waiting for them on the other side of the parking lot. People were starting to come out of wherever they were hiding to gape at the large fire. Yelling about water and calling the police was flooded out of Dean's head by the sound of Sam's labored breathing. They reached the Impala and Dean placed Sam on the ground leaning him against the car before standing to look around. The fire was now spreading to the surrounding motel rooms and Dean could see the owner yelling about getting help.

Dean tried to think back about what happened and what exactly he remembered. He thought back to when he first entered the motel room and then falling asleep. He fell asleep to enter his memories trying to escape from the first second he realized what was happening. And now he woke up with a gasoline filled room and seeing a lighter thrown at him. He would have to wait for Sam to be calmer in order to ask him but he desperately needed answers. He knelt next to his brother and started assessing Sam for any injuries. Sam's eyes were closed as Dean's hands went over his brother's body without restraint. Dean was starting to realize that Sam was physically okay when Sam's hand pushed Dean's away from him.

"Sam. Look at me. Sam!" Sam's eyes opened and he turned towards the sound of his brother's voice.

"Tell me what happened?"

"Coven poisoned us. You wouldn't wake up. Bobby must have stopped them. And a demon. A demon was here."

Dean was still confused but he looked around at Bobby's name being mentioned. He didn't see his truck which must mean that Sam might be partially right. Hopefully Bobby was gone dealing with the coven. But that left the question to who was that woman who tried to burn the both of them alive.

"Dean?" The older hunter turned and saw Sam's wide eyes fixed to him.

"What happened?" It was Dean's turn to answer this question immediately knowing why Sam was asking it.

"I'm not sure. I woke up to see this woman trying to burn us both to a crisp."

"But why?"

"No idea. I'm going to find out though." Sam just nodded at his older brother's statement. Sam knew his brother wouldn't stop until he found out who did this and why.

"I would give anything not to smell gasoline right now." Dean couldn't help the smile that he now showed because of his brother's statement. Dean sniffed and winced at the gasoline smell that overpowered him. It would take days for both of them to not smell it anymore. Dean could feel it on his face and in his hair. It should scare him knowing someone doused him with gasoline but it scared him more knowing someone did it to Sam. If Dean wouldn't have woken up then Sam would have burned alive. That vision entered his mind and Dean physically shook his head to clear it. It would do no good imagining bad things happening to Sam.

"God, I can taste it." Sam's voice was laced with horror and fear but it held a hint of relief as well. Probably relief at not being burned alive. Dean patted his sibling on the leg knowing exactly what gasoline tasted like as he licked his lips. Disgusting. Dean thought back at Sam's face when he was staring at the fire. He probably saw Jessica and even his Mom stuck up there on the ceiling. Thankfully, Dean didn't have time to think and he was just happy that he got his brother out of that inferno in time.

"Dean!" The older Winchester stood at his name being called and was relieved to see Bobby coming towards the Impala. Bobby's shoulders fell in relief when he noticed that both Winchesters were relatively okay. He seemed to slow his walk towards them and Dean could tell that Bobby knew some things that would put the older Winchester at unease.

"Bobby. Are you all right?" The older hunter nodded at the Winchester before taking a look at the half asleep Sam that was still resting on the ground.

"You both smell like gasoline. What the hell happened?" Dean glanced behind Bobby to watch that the entire motel was almost up in flames by now and he didn't bother answering as he sat next to his brother. Dean sighed deeply knowing that he and Sam were close to dying only a few minutes ago. He needed to get over it quick in order to find out exactly what happened and who was responsible. Those feelings only slowed someone down and Dean wouldn't be slowed down for anything.

"I'll fill you in later and you can tell me about this coven. Is it taken care of?"

"I took care of it. We might have a bigger problem though."

"Tell me later. After a shower."

"Do you boys need anything?"

"A bed." Sam answered immediately and Dean gave Bobby his best smile.

"The biggest cheeseburger you can find. I'm starving."

Bobby nodded and left them alone for Dean to stew in his own dark thoughts. He would get up in a minute once Sam was ready. They would find another motel room and start replacing everything they lost in the fire. First they both would scrub themselves raw trying to get rid of this gasoline smell. Anything to take that smell out of their nostrils and the memory it brought with it. Dean turned to his brother and saw Sam's eyes were once again closed and his breathing was starting to even out. Dean knew if he left him there for another minute he would be fast asleep. Dean stood and grabbed his brother for the third time today and pulled him roughly to his feet. Sam swayed in response before righting himself next to his brother. Dean opened the passenger door and started pushing Sam in but Sam grabbed a hold of the door frame stopping their forward momentum.

"Dean. No. Your car will smell like gasoline." Dean responded by pushing Sam all the way into the seat even as Sam tried his best to stop him.

"There are more important things to worry about. Now sleep. I'm going to find us another motel." Dean pushed the door closed and walked over to his side of the Impala. By this time the fire trucks were pulling in followed by the police. Dean wanted to be out of there so they didn't have to answer any questions that came their way. Questions led to suspicion and they didn't need that right now. Dean needed to get Sam someplace safe and then he would start researching again. He would get the information that Bobby had and he would go on the war path. Nothing would stop him from finding those responsible for what happened the last two days. Climbing into the Impala he wasn't surprised to find his sibling fast asleep as he turned the car on. He rolled down the windows trying to get the gasoline smell to leave but right now he didn't worry about it too much. He pulled out of the increasingly crowded parking lot and left the fire behind. If only it was that easy to leave the memories they accumulated from this hunt behind as well.

.

Amber stood watching Leslie drive out of the parking lot a tad bit recklessly. The tense woman seemed beyond relieved when Amber told her to go home and get some rest. A small bow of the head and Leslie was practically running towards her car. Amber didn't move even as the car was still long gone.

"They didn't burn."

The voice behind her was low and threatening but Amber knew he didn't hold a candle to her power. She was beyond him even if he didn't know it. He assumed he was in charge but she knew it didn't matter. Amber wasn't willing to take orders from him but she would pretend for her own sake. Whatever left her free to do as she wished.

"Human error."

"I did tell you it would be better to kill them yourself. Out-right." A regular demon would have done that but Amber wasn't willing to take that step. She wanted to see the Winchesters in pain and see the light go out of their eyes. She was ready to stand by that window and watch the boys burn but Leslie's mistakes made that impossible. Leslie would pay soon enough once her usefulness was done.

"You should have listened to me."

"Yea but I didn't."

"I suggest you don't make that mistake again. I'll be in touch."

Amber felt when the demon left her and her eyes flashed black in quick anger. He always thought he could control her but she was her own demon in her own right. She would do as she wished. They wanted the Winchesters dead for their own plans but Amber would kill them her way. Eventually she would watch the Winchester's eyes grow large in horror before she took their lives away from them.


End file.
